The Iron Empress
by Bright2213
Summary: Seven years after the final battle, the Fire Nation is struggling under their new leader. After an assassination attempt sent by the mysterious Iron Empress, Zuko finds himself in need of a bodyguard. And who better for that job than an old friend? TOKO.
1. Chapter 1

And here is chapter one of the Iron Empress. It's a bit of a political mystery type story... it will eventually be Toph/Zuko, but it starts out with the canon pairings intact. I hope you all enjoy it!

--  
The Ember Island Theater was crowded. _Love Among the Dragons_ was an immensely popular show, and one that rarely came to town, especially in recent years. Tickets had been sold out months in advance, and only the most privileged could count themselves among the lucky viewers. Backstage the actors were nervous, running lines last minute, and quickly adjusting make-up and costumes. One man, playing the legendary Gafu, stilled shaking hands with a few quick sips from a flask of Earth Kingdom brandy.

Outside the theater, Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Mai sat within their palanquin, arguing.

"Zuko! The Fire Nation is a warlike country. This has always been so. By showing mercy to your sister--to your father. The people will see that as a sign of weakness." Mai's voice, though still its usual monotone, had a hint of anger in it.

 "It has been seven years since the war. Surely the people see that they are no longer any threat, there is no reason for meaningless bloodshed." Replied Zuko. His face was drawn, tired. The years since the war had aged him. Certainly, they had been prosperous years, but the fact remained that the Fire Nation was not a nation of farmers, they were ill-disposed to sit quietly and raise crops.

 "Underground factions have been rising in popularity--there has been talk of putting Azula back on the throne. Zuko you must do _something_!" Her voice was flat, emotionless.

 "I will not kill my own sister."

"If it must be done, Zuko, it must be done."

At that moment a guard's head poked out from between the curtains of the palanquin.

 "Begging your pardon, Lord, Lady," He inclined his head toward Zuko, and then toward Mai "But the bell to begin the show has just been rung. I believe it is time for you to take your seats."

Mai nodded, and swept out through the curtains, her elegantly embroidered robe glittering in the torch light. Zuko watched her retreating form for a second.

"Thank you Quin. I shall only be a minute." The guard nodded and withdrew his head.

Zuko took a deep breath and slumped slightly. What had happened to him and Mai? What had gone wrong? The first two years of their marriage had been wonderful, and now they found themselves arguing at every turn. They no longer slept in the same room for Agni's sake! All they talked about now was politics, and when had she become so ruthless? He shook his head slightly. They were not the same people they had been at their marriage. But had _they_ changed? Or was it they could each see the other a little more clearly now?

Quin once again stuck his head through the curtains of the palanquin, he seemed nervous at interrupting again, but he squared his shoulders and spoke.

 "My Lord, I believe the first act has begun. Lady Mai awaits you in your private box."

"Certainly Quin, thank you." And with that he gathered his robes around him and made his way towards the theater.

--

He entered the box and took his seat next to Mai. She glanced at him cooly for a moment before returning her gaze to the performance. On stage, the opening aria had begun. Zuko watched silently for a moment, enjoying the haunting notes of the song and the colorful movements of the dancers.

After a moment, Mai leaned nearer to him, keeping her eyes trained on the stage as she whispered. "Now, Zuko. I realize that your time with the Avatar made you a little more...soft hearted than most, but you must understand that the Fire Nation is a nation of aggression. They will not respect anything other than an aggressive leader."

"Mai, the Fire Nation respects ruthlessness and mindless aggression because it is all they know. For three generations, our people have been hellbent on the destruction of others. But it doesn't have to be that way, things can change."

Gold hit gold as their eyes met, and for a moment, Zuko saw the old Mai, the girl he had loved, but her eyes hardened and the moment was lost.

"Your nation is on the edge of civil war, your own nobles are rebelling against you, saying that you are weak, and that you should be deposed. You must act now and execute your enemies before they gain too much power. This is no time to be a bleeding heart, Zu--"

The end of her sentence was lost in a cry of pain as she doubled over and clutched her shoulder. Zuko had time to glimpse a shining iron blade protruding from the wound before several more came hurtling directly towards him.

He crouched low, pulling Mai from her chair and shielding her with his body. He heard the blades sink into the wall and he tried to pinpoint the direction they were coming from...There! Men in black masks and clothing swarmed the catwalk over the audience. Pushing Mai further behind him into the box, Zuko planted and made a swirling motion with his arms before shoving forwards, loosing a blast of fire at his attackers.

The audience below screamed and began a panicked rush for any available exit, trampling each other in an attempt to get out. The assassins quickly fled, using ropes and hanging lights to catapult themselves into nearby boxes and then exiting the theater into the summer night.

Zuko let them go, turning his attention to Mai, whose wound was bleeding heavily. He scooped her into his arms and exited the booth where he saw the two guards who had been on duty dead outside the door, throats cut. He made his way to the palanquin, where he was relieved to see that Quin and the others had survived. He placed Mai gently in her seat, and they made their way to the palace.

--

Back in his rooms, was hurriedly shoving clothing into a pack.

No one outside of the Royal Guard had known of his and Mai's plans to visit the theater, which meant that the attack must have been an inside job. After Mai's initial injury, nothing more had been thrown her way, from which he could assume that he was the target of the attack, and that the assassins had only wished to stop her from protecting him.

There was a knock on the door. Zuko quickly dropped the pack and kicked it under his bed, making sure that no part of it was visible, and laid one of his broadswords on the table, turning the handle to be within easy reach before opening the door. It was Fu, another of the Royal Guards. He was holding an iron knife in his hands.

Zuko's instincts instantly went into overdrive, he grabbed the broadsword and within seconds had Fu on the ground, the iron blade skittering across the floor out of his reach, and sword point at his throat.  


"Wait--my Lord--wait."  


"Explain quickly Fu."

Fu gulped against the metal at his throat. "I was bri--bringing you the blade from the attack. It--it had a message tied to it, around the hilt."

Zuko peered at the blade, which did indeed have something wrapped around the hilt, and released Fu from his position on the floor.  


"I apologize, Fu. My actions were unwarranted."

Fu's face was red from nervousness. "No apology necessary, Sir. I should have realized that you would be on edge after an assassination attempt."

Zuko nodded. "Still. I apologize." He dismissed Fu with a wave and turned to the knife.

The note was simple parchment paper, tied with a gold cord. Inside, in neat bold strokes was the message:

The Iron Empress Sends Her Regards.

He folded the note and tucked it into his tunic. It only reaffirmed his plans. There was only one man he trusted enough to ask for help. One man who was an expert in reading people, who was a master of gathering intelligence, of gossip and of secrets, he would know what to do.

Zuko finished packing his bag, wrote a note explaining where he had gone and that he would return as soon as knew more about the assassination attempt, adding that he hoped Mai would recover quickly, and reminding everyone that she ruled in his absence. Though he was nervous about leaving the country in her hands, he knew that, whatever other faults she might have, Mai was rational, and not prone to rash or hasty decisions, she would suffice for as long as he was gone.

Now, it was time to find Uncle.

--

"Toph?...Toph, it is time to wake up. The tea will not serve itself, you know."

Iroh waited at the door until he heard a groan, and the sound of someone shuffling out of bed to start the day. He placed the tray he had been holding on the floor outside the door. A hot cup of mint tea and several sticky buns were always a good way to start the day, and he hoped they might even make his ward a little more personable. Mornings were not her best time. Satisfied that she was indeed awake, he smiled and went downstairs to resume serving his morning customers.

The Jasmine Dragon was not the most prosperous tea house in Ba Sing Se. Though it certainly had some of the best tea in any nation, the locals preferred to keep it their own little secret. The same crowd could be found there almost every morning, enjoying a cup of steaming tea, eating a delicious dumpling, or perhaps playing a game of Pai Sho with the owner.

Tozu was among this usual crowd, but unlike the others, he had no great love of tea, or dumplings, or even Pai Sho. No, Tozu came every morning to catch a glimpse of the pretty girl who sold the tea; Toph. Though she was always carefully introduced as Iroh's niece, the tea shop regulars had all heard the story of Toph Bei Fong, and though Toph was a common enough name in the Earth Kingdom, they couldn't help but wonder if this was perhaps the same girl.

Nobility was very highly prized in Ba Sing Se. The common folk followed the intrigues of the courtiers with great interest, and so, despite the fact that her family lived in Gaoling, the story of the Bei Fong heiress had rapidly spread through the city. A previously unknown daughter? A girl who had traveled with the Avatar? Who had returned and willingly given up her nobility to avoid an arranged marriage? Girls of all classes clasped their hands and sighed at the sheer romance of it. Boys all over town harbored fantasies of discovering that their girlfriends were secretly the Bei Fong heiress and of convincing said girlfriends to return to Gaoling and claim their large inheritance, thus allowing them (and their boyfriends) to live in fabulous wealth for the rest of their lives.

It can be said for Tozu, however, that the idea that Toph might in fact be the Bei Fong heiress had never really preoccupied him all that much. He was one of those happy few to which everything comes easily. His family had made a large fortune during the war by operating a secret ferry service, his earthbending, though not the best, had always come naturally to him, and he had been described on many occasions as being very, very handsome. Unfortunately for Tozu, however, the girl upon whom he had fixed his attentions was blind, and therefore no amount of good looks could hide his self-centered stupidity from her.

At that moment, the girl of Tozu's dreams was in fact getting ready to begin her day at the tea shop. She quickly splashed water over her face and grimaced at the cold. Taking a brush, she wet her hair slightly before pulling it into two low braids and tying them off. Slipping out of her training clothes, (she hadn't bothered to change into pajamas the night before, preferring to simply collapse into bed), she pulled on her work uniform, a simple green kimono-like robe over a darker green tunic and pants. A cream-colored sash tied around her waist, and a fan for cooling the tea hung on a gold cord over that. She smoothed her hands over the outfit before opening the door and stepping outside. Noticing the tray, she took a few gulps of tea and snagged a sticky bun before making her way downstairs.

 "Toph!" Iroh called jovially from across the room, making his way towards her. Toph groaned inwardly. Uncle's voice was far too cheery for the early hour, especially considering the late night she had had previously. "It is a lovely morning is it not?"

She merely grunted in reply and moved into the kitchen, grabbing the necessary ingredients for a fresh batch of dumplings. Iroh had been careful to include a carving on the outside of each jar, so that Toph could easily tell them apart by skimming her fingers along the outside. It was little touches like that which made Toph appreciate how much her guardian had truly done for her.

Though she was entirely self-sufficient, and her earthbending meant that vision would never be a problem for her, Iroh had helped her learn things that she otherwise wouldn't have. He had taught her the art of remaining silent, something her brash younger self had never mastered, of being able to understand more from the times when people did not speak then from the times they did. He had taught her strategy, even carving a special Pai Sho set in relief so that they could play together, but mostly he had taught her discipline and compromise, not by forcing it upon her, but by respecting her, and her independence. Plus he made great tea.

As if reading her mind, Iroh entered the kitchen with two steaming cups. Handing her one, he leaned on the counter next to her and spoke.

"Late night? I didn't hear you come in." She didn't reply straight away, instead unsnapping her fan and using it to cool the scalding tea. He smiled at her actions.  
  
"Oh drink up, its the new Vanilla Orange Blossom. I just finished unpacking the stores yesterday." She took a sip and made a face.

"Ugh. Not our best."  
  
Iroh smiled. "Dear girl, I believe you are learning. A year ago you would not have been able to tell that tea from our best Jasmine Blend. But back to the point, how is training going? Have you mastered the new moves we worked on?"

The other day when she and Iroh were sparring in the little courtyard behind the shop, Uncle had reiterated to her an old dream of his, to combine moves from different bending disciplines in order to create more powerful combinations. He shared with her the way he had discovered the technique for redirecting lightning; by studying waterbenders.

"And that one was difficult" He had laughed. "Water and fire are opposites. I think with fire and earth we will perhaps have more luck. They are complementary elements, you know. He took a bending stance. Now. Firebending comes from the breath, and earthbending is rooted in the legs. You focus on your breathing and I shall concentrate on my feet, and let us see where we go from there."

That day Iroh was able to incorporate several earthbending movements into his bending. The wider stance and strong postures gave him a different edge in their sparring match. He even claimed that the smoother movement of the legs allowed him to hold his fire-whip for much longer than he usually could. Toph however, struggled with the adjustment, and at the end of the match she felt that she had done more poorly than usual.  
  
"Practice, practice, practice. That is all there is to it." She merely grumbled at his cheerful comments regarding her failure. His smile broadened. "I am an old man, if there is one thing I have had plenty of, it is practice."  
  
Though she practiced her earthbending faithfully, and several times had attempted to use her breathing to her advantage, she still felt as disheartened as ever. But Iroh thought it would give her an even greater advantage in the ring, so she doggedly kept at it. Presently, however, she returned her mind to the dumpling mixture, which was nearing the baking stage.  
  
"Oh, I've been practicing Uncle. I've yet to have any luck though."

"Well perhaps it will be ready by the time Earth Rumble XII begins." He was glad to see her smile at that. "Now, tell me exactly why you got home so late last night. And do not try to tell me you were practicing, I know the dojo closes at sunset."

Toph rolled her eyes. "Well, if you must know everything old man, I got in a fight."

Iroh gave her a stern look before remembering that she would be unable to see it.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, spare me your glares Uncle, I know you don't like it. But I really needed a challenge, and the dojo just wasn't giving it to me. I waited till the bars cleaned out and just gave some of the drunks...well, you might say I just helped them sober up."

"Well, I am glad to see that you were not hurt, at least. I can only hope you showed the same compassion to your sparring partners?"

She grinned, "It's nothing that won't go away after a week."

Iroh sighed and shook his head. "Come now. I will finish the dumplings, I believe it is your turn to serve the tea."

She nodded and had almost made her way completely out the door before she remembered. She turned back quickly. "Is Tozu out there?"

Uncle nodded and said that, yes he was but; "Toph, perhaps you should just agree to go on a date with him once. It might solve your problems."

She made a face and shook her head. "A date? With Tozu? Ugh. I'd rather date a rock. At least _it_ wouldn't think so highly of itself." And with that, she made her way into the main room of the tea shop.

--

Tozu, currently sitting up front and nursing a cup of Vanilla Orange Blossom, glanced up the moment he saw the kitchen doors move. Much to his delight, it was indeed Toph who had just come through them. He downed the rest of his tea, grimaced, my, what an _interesting_ flavor, and made his way to the counter to order a second cup. Preferably of something that was not Vanilla Orange Blossom.

Toph felt him approaching the counter and carefully arranged her features into something resembling politeness. Often the best way to handle Tozu was simply to confuse him with polite mannerisms, and ignore him when he got pushy.  


"Toph, my darling little lotus blossom. Your eyes seem especially bright this morning."

She forced her grimace to more closely resemble a smile before replying.

"And how may I help you this morning, sir?"

"Oh, you don't have to call me _sir,_ my sweet. Though it does have a nice ring to it. I can't be much older than you. He smiled in a charming manner. It was lost on Toph. How old are you now? Seventeen? Eighteen? _Marrying_ age?"

"May I recommend the Vanilla Orange Blossom this morning, sir?"  
  
"Yeah sure, give me a cup of whatever. But really, I'd love to take you out some time. We could walk around the city, you know, see the sights."

Such a blatantly moronic suggestion probably deserved some kind of response, Toph had just opened her mouth to give one, when Uncle burst through the kitchen doors, speaking for her;  
  
"You know Tozu, she would love to."

Toph stomped quickly and Iroh received a very sharp rock under his foot, but the damage was done.  
  
"Great! I'll pick you up before dark. Then we can watch the sunset together." He waggled his eyebrows. Toph quickly shoved his cup of tea into his hand, hoping he would take the hint and go. But in a very Tozu way, he hung around, perhaps wishing for more conversation or the promise of another date.

Fed up, Toph shifted her stance and made a sweeping gesture. Tozu looked down to find his feet covered in what looked like earthen shoes...and not exactly fashionable ones. But before he could begin to fathom how they might be improved, (by some laces, perhaps, or pointier toes) they began to shuffle him forwards. After several moments he found himself outside the Jasmine Dragon, staring down at a cup of very bad tea in his hands.

Inside, Toph could feel Iroh shaking with suppressed laughter. She grumbled and went back to work.

--

A/N: Well, that's the first chapter. Please let me know what you think, and what direction you want the story to take. I have a few ideas, but I would love some more opinions.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two. I forgot the disclaimer on the last one, so just remember that I don't own Avatar or anything.

And thanks to my two wonderfull reviewers! I appreciate your comments very much!

Now on with the story.

--

Traveling to the Earth Kingdom by Royal Airship was generally a matter of hours, and though Zuko generally would have preferred to travel in that manner, he found himself moving along the dusty road to Ba Sing Se on foot. Air travel hadn't seemed the best of choices, considering that he would be attempting to remain incognito while in the city (to allow himself freedom of movement), and showing up in official Fire Nation transportation would probably result in great ordeals of pomp and circumstance that he certainly did not want to deal with.

Instead, he had taken two ships, a ferry, an ostritch-horse, and a farmers cart to reach the outskirts of Ba Sing Se. He was dirty and dusty from his trip, but somehow, the seemingly endless parade of unusual people and conversations and methods of transportation had uplifted his spirits. He felt alive again.

Zuko had never realized how much he missed traveling with the Avatar and his friends. Training, fighting, having a purpose...those had been the days. That feeling of teamwork, of kinship, it was a lot to miss.

He stopped, having reached the outer wall of the city. He had already decided that any legal entrance into the city would result in endless formal dinners and talks about the rogue Fire Nation raids on Earth Kingdom borders, something he wished to avoid at the moment. So, making sure that he was well away from any guard towers (the guards had become much more lax since the war's end but there was no need to take any chances), he made a circular sweeping motion with his hands before arcing them into fists and shoving down wards. Red flames shot out from between his clenched fingers, propelling him upwards into the sky. He maintained them steadily, skimming up the outer wall of the city before summersaulting neatly onto the cobblestoned edge.

Relieved that he had made it without a commotion. He took a moment to enjoy the view of the city before continuing along the wall, strolling casually in order to avoid suspicion. He also shed his traveling cloak, under which he had worn Earth-Kingdom style robes, and tucked it into his pack.

Now, it was time to find the Jasmine Dragon.

--

"Toph?" Iroh knocked on her bedroom door. "Toph. Tozu is waiting. He's been here for twenty minutes. You need to come out now, if only to tell him you're not going."

The door swung open slightly and Iroh took that as an invitation to enter. Inside, he found Toph's room to be in its usual messy state, and Toph herself not much better. She was lying on her palette, face pressed down into the blankets, chest heaving slightly.

Iroh knew better than to ask if she was crying. He would only receive a rock to the head, Toph hated any reminder that perhaps she wasn't as tough as she thought she was. Instead he eyed the room more carefully, hoping to determine the cause of her upset. His eyes panned over walls, piles of clothes, and several chunks of metal she had been practicing with before...there. Her dresser table. Laying open on it was the makeup kit Toph had received from Katara several years previously. Powders and creams lay haphazardly over the table, an experiment by someone who obviously had no idea as to how they should be used.

Hearing Iroh make his way to the dresser, Toph sat up. He could see now that she had used pink shadow on one of her eyes, and blue on the other, and that the kohl she had used to line them extended far past where it should. And he was pretty sure that rouge belonged on the cheeks rather than the nose, but one could never be sure. He also knew better than to say _anything_.

Toph could feel his heartbeat quicken in surprise when he saw her. Despite his attempts to keep it steady. She hung her head.

"I look horrible don't I?"

Iroh chuckled a bit and she glared at him. "Well, you said it, not me." He pointed out.

That gleaned a smile from her, and he felt he was safe for a while. Safe enough to take a risk;

"Here, why don't I help you?"

He could see her visibly stiffen at the word help, but he could also see her fight to control her reaction. She nodded, and for a moment he felt pride fill him. She had come so far this girl. So far from the hard-headed stubborn child she had been. And the fact that she trusted him enough to let him help her meant more to him than all the tea in the world. He smiled.

"Well why don't I just..." He took a washcloth, and gently wiped the powder and cream from her face. "There. You look beautiful."

"But you haven't put any makeup on me."

"That's because you don't need any. You are perfect just the way you are."

She smiled half-heartedly. "But Tozu..."

"Tozu has seen you everyday in the shop without any, it doesn't seem to bother him. Besides, I thought you didn't like him."

"I don't." She replied quickly. "It's just...nice. To have someone to like me as a girl."

Iroh smiled. "I think you forget sometimes that you are not the same girl you were when you traveled with the Avatar. I think if a certain someone saw you now, he would have perhaps had a different reaction, and the two of you would be living quite happily at the South pole."

She frowned. "Thank you Uncle. But I doubt it would have worked out that way."

"Now. Tozu is waiting downstairs. I shall distract him, and you finish getting dressed."

--

Downstairs, Tozu waited. His normally spiky brown hair had been slicked back for the occasion and he was wearing his second-best robes (his best ones were in the wash). In his (slightly sweaty) palm, he clutched the stem of a white lily.

--

Outside, Zuko made his way down the crowded streets in the direction of his Uncle's Tea Shop. At least, what he hoped was the right direction, that cabbage merchant had been a little edgy with the details--there it was. The Jasmine Dragon, a different location than the original, but the crisp lettering on the sign was definitely his Uncle's hand. He went inside.

The shop was mostly empty, with only a few stragglers left, enjoying the remains of their evening tea. Zuko looked around for his Uncle, who was no where to be seen. Guessing that he was probably upstairs, Zuko made his way over towards the staircase. He was about to start climbing when a cold voice behind him made him halt.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?"

The voice belonged to a young man, well-dressed and clutching a somewhat wilted flower. He had slicked back his hair in what he obviously thought was a suave style. Zuko raised his eyebrows at the boy's tone.

"I am looking for my Uncle. What are you doing, exactly?" He indicated the flower. "That can't be for him...can it?"

At the mention of Iroh the boy relaxed. "Oh. Your Uncle? Well that's all right then." Then, having realized what Zuko had been implying about the flower he was suddenly riled again.

"Of course this isn't for him! It's for his niece!" He suddenly smirked in a very satisfied way and leaned in towards Zuko as if sharing a secret, "We're going on a date."

Zuko nodded in a noncommittal way. Iroh's niece? What was this boy going on about? Iroh's only niece was most certainly locked away in a prison cell. He realized the boy was probably just an idiot and decided to excuse himself.

"Well...uh... it's been great meeting you..uh..."

"Tozu." The boy smiled.

"Yeah, Tozu. But I really need to be seeing my Uncle now, so...I'm going to be going."

Tozu nodded brightly. If you see her, could you send her down?

"Uh..sure thing." And with that, Zuko hurriedly made his way upstairs.

--

Zuko met his Uncle halfway up the staircase. After his initial surprise, Iroh quickly embraced his nephew.

"Zuko. It is so good to see you. It has been ages since we have last spoken."

A little guilt wormed it's way into Zuko's heart, he really had not been very good at keeping up on correspondence.

"So, how is my nephew? Iroh continued, How is your wife? I haven't heard any rumors of Fire Nation heirs yet, but I keep hoping you'll make me a great-uncle someday soon."

His nephew's silence and tightly drawn face alerted Iroh that perhaps this was not the best subject to be remarking upon at the moment. He quickly changed tactics.

"So, did you run into young Tozu in the main room?"

"You know him?" Zuko grimaced. "He was quite rude before he realized I was coming to see you--he seemed to think that he was going on a date with a niece of yours...?"

"Oh, yes. She should be ready at any second. She is running very late."

At that moment, a black haired blur tumbled down the steps. Hesitating only to give Iroh a peck on the cheek and to call out, "Bye Uncle!" the girl was gone as quickly as she had appeared.

"Uncle? What exactly is going on?" Zuko's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "You don't have any other nieces or nephews." He hesitated. "Do you?"

Iroh chuckled. "No my boy. But here, come into the upstairs sitting room, and I will explain."

--

Toph nearly barreled into Tozu as she tripped her way down the last third of the steps. Standing up quickly, she brushed out the wrinkles on her second best robe, (her best ones weren't in the wash, but she hadn't felt that Tozu really deserved them), a cream colored kimono with a pink trim and a pattern of lotus flowers.

She could feel his heart-rate quicken, and she blushed. It was nice for someone to think she was beautiful. Even if that someone was Tozu, and an idiot.

"Well, shall we go?" She asked.

"Certainly my dove." He replied, slipping his arm through hers. "I have arranged a picnic for us on the wall of the city, where we can watch the sunset together."

She rolled her eyes, but continued to walk on in silence.

--

In the sitting room of the Dragon, Iroh had just finished explaining to Zuko the circumstances under which Toph had come to work for him.

"And so, it was just easier for us if we introduced her as my niece, that way, there would be less of a chance of connecting her to the Bei Fong family."

"So, wait. That was Toph that ran by?"

Iroh nodded.

"I didn't even recognize her. She looked...different."

Iroh smiled. "You haven't seen her in seven years. You can't have expected her to remain the same little girl she was."

"No, of course I didn't. She just looked so--" He paused, and seemed to realize he was speaking out loud. "So--so her family kicked her out onto the streets? Just because she didn't want to marry some guy?"

"The Bei Fongs are not the most forgiving of people, Zuko. Toph came to find me after it happened, knowing that I was now living in Ba Sing Se."

"But why didn't she go to the others? She and Sokka were the best of friends, I've no doubt he and Suki would have taken her in. Or Aang and Katara, though I've heard their home is getting a bit crowded nowadays."

Iroh looked slightly uncomfortable, "Well... I'm not sure. She's never directly answered the question, but I get the feeling that something...something happened between her and Sokka, something that she doesn't want to talk about, and that I wont press her too. But really, all that matters is that she came to me two years ago and started work in the Tea Shop."

Zuko nodded. "Well, it will be nice to speak to her again. But now Uncle, the reason I came--"

"Oh Zuko. You've only just arrived. There will be plenty of time for that later. And I need to clean up the kitchen. Why don't you go for a walk? The outer wall is absolutely lovely at this time of day."

Iroh would hear none of Zuko's protestations as he gently shepherded his nephew out of the shop, smiling widely. "And don't come back till after sunset."

Grumbling, Zuko shoved his hands into his pockets and made his way towards the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

Well everyone, here is chapter three. Thank you to all my reviewers, I love hearing back from you, especially about what you want to happen plot-wise.

Also the rating on this has been changed to M. There is no mature content in this chapter, (there will be in upcoming ones unless my reviewers wish otherwise), but mature topics are brought up, so I changed it to be safe.

Hope you all enjoy, and let me know what you think!

--

Zuko walked slowly through the busy market streets. He stopped occasionally to inspect some trinket or another, always gradually moving in the direction of the outer wall, mostly just because it gave him a destination.  
He was interested to see the blend of cultures within the city. All around he saw people in Earth Kingdom greens, but he also spotted a large number of blue-clad Water Tribe denizens, and also many wearing the purple and pale turquoise of the surrounding islands. All seemed to be quite comfortable together in the crowd. He saw few firebenders, and those that he did spot seemed uneasy and out of place. Several had taken up positions on street corners, putting up a small display of their bending powers in the hopes of gleaning a few coins. Zuko's heart fell to see his people so alienated.

He made his way toward the nearest performer, a young boy dressed in brilliant red. He stood for several moments, watching the display. The boy twirled and shifted, seeming to dance, as the flames twined up and down his arms. His control was wonderful. Seven years ago, he would been drafted into the army faster than he could blink. With control like that, he would have easily made it to Lieutenant, maybe even higher. Now...now he was lowered to dancing with flames on street corners for money. Zuko shook his head.

He dropped a few coins onto the boy's rug before departing. What was firebending without war? He asked himself. Waterbending could be used to water crops, to nourish the soil, to grow, and Earthbending could be used just as easily to build, and create as to destroy, but firebending?

He was distracted then by a large cart crossing in front of him, nearly crushing his foot.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, rockhead!" The cart driver yelled angrily.

Zuko jumped back and navigated around the cart, ignoring the cart drivers continued insults. He successfully completed the labyrinth of the market and found the steps to the wall. Hoping the view was worth all the stairs, he began to climb.

--

Toph shuffled from foot to foot in front of the rug seller's stall. Bored out of her mind. Tozu had insisted upon bringing her here before they made their way to the wall, explaining that he was thinking of buying a new carpet and he wanted her advice on the pattern.  
  
"What about this one?" He asked, cheerfully oblivious to her obvious disinterest.

Toph rolled her eyes. "No, no I definitely like..." She pointed to a random carpet, hoping it was ugly. "That one. That's the one you want."

Unbeknownst to her, she had gotten lucky. Tozu eyed the puce monstrosity with a faint feeling of nausea. "Really dearest? That one in particular?"

Hearing the disgust in his voice, Toph could barely keep herself from smiling. She had a strong desire to punch the air in victory. Instead, she put on her best sad face.

"But Tozu...honey...don't you like it? There's just something about the pattern that...that calls to me. I really think it's the right rug for you." She batted her eyes flirtatiously.  
  
"Oh, certainly dear, it's...lovely. But why don't we head over to the wall. It's almost sundown. I'll come back and buy the carpet--some other time."

Toph nearly laughed out loud at his blatant lie, but as long as they were leaving the carpets, she was happy.  
--

Zuko ambled along the edge of the wall without a clear destination. He had a sneaking suspicion that his Uncle had sent him to the wall for a particular reason, and he had a hunch that that reason involved Toph and her date. Most likely he was supposed to accidentally run into them at some time. Well, it looked like Iroh was out of luck, because Zuko couldn't see them anywhere.

--

Tozu led Toph up the steep steps of the outer wall, to the place where they would (hypothetically) be able to look out over the plains and enjoy the sunset. Though what she really wanted was just to go home by this point, she had never been one to give up, so she sat with Tozu on the blanket he provided, and hoped that his conversation skills had improved since they last spoke.  
  
"So...it's uh, really pretty here. Don't you think?" Tozu asked, scooting closer to her.

Apparently they hadn't. She attempted to move away.

"I'll take your word for it."  
--

Zuko had spotted them, he had seen Tozu first actually, with that large head of his, but now Zuko could see that Toph was indeed beside him. He watched them make their way to the edge of the wall, watched Tozu spread out a large blanket, which they sat on. Zuko moved closer, trying to get a better look at Toph, she looked so different.

Her masses of inky black hair were pulled back messily, no longer in the bun she wore as a child. Though her face was turned, he could make out the soft curve of her cheek and the slim line of her neck. His eyes traveled downwards, her body had matured also, she was still small, and sinewy, but there was a softness about her, a feminine quality she had never had before. Of course, the breasts probably helped with that.

Somewhat shocked at his own thoughts, he turned away. Remember you're married Zuko, he warned himself.

Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the pair.

He couldn't hear what they were saying, but everything seemed to be going fine until Tozu leaned in...

And kissed her.

Zuko felt the outer wall begin to shake. The nearest guards had noticed as well, but merely shrugged, there were often earthbending scuffles on the wall, it was a popular spot.

Zuko however, started to move towards them, closer and closer until he could hear their voices.

Toph was furious. "What were you doing? I told you no already!" She stomped her foot angrily and the wall shuddered. Tozu shook his head.

"I thought you were playing hard to get." He replied arrogantly "It's not as though you'll have many offers, working in a Tea Shop, even if you're pretty. But I have money enough for both of us! Can't you see that we'd be perfect together..." His voice tapered to a whine.  
  
"Can't I see? Of course I can't see! I'm blind!" She was shouting now.

"Just keep your voice down. People are staring at us!" His tone was annoyed now.  


"I don't care about people! I only wanted someone different, Tozu! But you had to be like every other idiot...you had to be like _him_, didn't you?"  
  
"Toph, come on, I don't know why your so upset, but let's talk this over somewhere else." He grabbed her arm and attempted to pull her after him.

_Bad move_. Thought Zuko.

The earth beneath Tozu's feet betrayed him. The rocks shifted and swirled, shaking him down onto his knees.  
The square of earth around Toph was perfectly still. She shifted into a bending stance. Suddenly, she was acutely aware of her breathing. Each breath she took felt like fire in her veins, coursing through her body, and she began to move. At first Zuko, watching from further off, could see no effect, but then he realized that the moves she was using were not strictly earthbending moves, his Uncle had been teaching her.

Toph extended her sight far underground until she felt it. Hot, bubbling rock, coursing through the middle of the earth. A pulsing heartbeat. She exhaled, unconsciously incorporating Iroh's training into her moves as the molten rock shot to the surface. Zuko raced to her, this was not going to be good.

He reached her just as the first spurt of magma broke the surface.  
  
"Toph, you need to stop this, now. You're loosing control, someone is going to be hurt." He tried to keep his voice even, calm. He was careful not to touch her, any movement might throw her off.

Her moon-pale eyes turned to him, questioning. "Sparky?"  
  
"Toph, you have to let go." Her fists unclenched slowly, and the magma receded underground, the crack that it had opened sealing with it's departure. Tozu was several feet away, attempting to look inconspicuous. Those who had gathered to watch left hurriedly, muttering about how _it hadn't been a real fight, anyway_, and attempting to get their money back from those who had been taking bets.

Once Toph had stopped shaking, Zuko made his way over to Tozu. The boy was wearing the same haughty expression he had in the shop.  
  
"What exactly did you think you were doing?" Zuko's voice snapped out at him.  
  
"Oh it's you again." Tozu arched an eyebrow, "My girlfriend and I were just having a disagreement. Why do you care?"

"I just do! And I don't ever want to see you near her again. You understand?"

"And who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?"

Zuko had had enough. Flames burst from within his palms, he held one up to Tozu's face, singeing the boy's eyebrows a bit and not caring.  
  
"Just. Stay. Away." He growled, exasperated. Tozu nodded quickly, and Zuko moved back to where Toph was standing slightly shaken, but grinning triumphantly.  
  
"Let's get you back to the shop."  
--

Iroh was waiting for them with a freshly brewed pot of tea. Toph, who had recovered from her slightly shaken state on the walk back, eyed it with suspicion.

"It's not that Vanilla Orange Blossom stuff is it old man? I'd hate to choke on bad tea and die before I can make you feel horrible about setting me up on a marvelously awful date."

"It was that bad?"

Zuko answered for her. "It was bad. Though judging by the way you sent me after them, you had your doubts that it would work out well also."

Iroh nodded. "Well, of course I hoped there was a chance that it would, but mostly, I just wanted him to stop hanging around the shop. He didn't even like tea."

Toph made a face at him. "Well, it's a good thing you sent Sparky. Even if he was a bit slow when it came to helping out."

Zuko shrugged, "Well I _thought_ you had it under control. I had no idea you had been studying Uncle's techniques."

Iroh sat up at this news. "Did they work? What happened?"

Toph grinned wickedly. "Magma, old man."

"Truly?"  
  
"Truly."  
  
Iroh smiled. Zuko half-listened as his Uncle and the blind girl discussed ways to incorporate the new technique into her repertoire for Earth Rumble XII.

Eventually, after several of what Zuko judged to be overly-theatrical yawns, his Uncle departed for bed, claiming that he needed his beauty rest'. Toph snorted at the idea, but waved him goodnight and went to make another pot of tea.

She returned to find Zuko gazing into the fire that sat in the middle of the room. Not knowing if he was in a talkative mood, she settled down on one of the large pillows and nursed her tea.

After a while he spoke, "It's been a long time since I've seen you."  
  
"Seven years actually. But who's counting?"

He smiled. "It's good to see you again. I was just--remembering. Remembering when I first met you. You were the first one to take me into the group. I don't think I ever thanked you."

He looked over at her, where the firelight reflected in those pale eyes. She was beautiful. It was funny, because seven years ago he never would have thought that she could be. She was always just a little girl, scuffed up with dirt.

"You don't need to thank me Sparky. After today, I'll call it even."

"I'm just glad I was there."

She smiled. "I am too." She sighed. "I shouldn't have agreed to go with him."

"But Uncle set you up!"

"Yeah, but I should have backed out. I knew it wasn't going to end well. He just--just reminded me of someone else is all. And I liked the fact that he thought I was pretty."

He nodded and they said nothing for a while. Toph remembered that she had left Zuko's tea cup in the kitchen, so she made her way downstairs to get it.

Zuko's thoughts turned to Mai. What would she think if she knew the thoughts he had had? He knew she had long ago sought her pleasures in other places, the fire of their marriage had died years ago, and she was not the kind to go unsatisfied. And though he knew of her trysts, he had never felt tempted to be unfaithful, never even looked at another woman appraisingly until today. And why Toph? Why did he feel such a strong connection with the earthbender? He rubbed his temples, wishing his headache away. There was something about her, a passion that was everything his wife lacked. He shook his head. Still, he hoped Mai was recovering well.

Toph returned and handed him his tea. He sipped quietly, still thinking of his wife.

As if reading his mind, Toph spoke;

"So how's Mai? I haven't heard from her since the wedding. Any progress on the baby-making?" She winked saucily.

His teeth clenched involuntarily. Mai's inability to get pregnant was another source of problems within their marriage, and with her usual bluntness, Toph had pounded that sore spot right where it hurt.

"I thought my Uncle had taught you some control, Toph. Enough to keep you from acting like a child." He growled, letting his emotions get the better of him. What was he doing? He couldn't take out his problems on her!

His response riled her, especially after her loss of control that evening.

"Oh did I hit a nerve, Sparky? Are you having some problems...performing?" She asked, eyes held innocently wide.

His anger got the better of him. In three strides he had crossed the room, he towered over her, menacing. "What happens between Mai and I is none of your business, just because we were friends once doesn't give you the right--"

"So just because we haven't seen each other we stopped being friends?" She stepped forward angrily, poking her finger hard into his chest. "You've changed, Zuko. You're not the boy I used to go to for advice anymore."

He nodded.

"That's right. I'm not."

He was suddenly aware of their proximity. She stood mere inches away from him, her pale eyes glinting in anger as she looked up at him. He had a strong urge to take her face in his hands, to brush the wayward strands of hair from her eyes, and to lower his lips to hers. Softly, he brushed a finger along her cheek.

Toph forgot how to breathe. She held perfectly still as his hand traced it's way down her face, down to the gentle curve of her neck. She shuddered slightly.

The small movement brought her out of her trance. The moment broken, she jumped back, away from him and raced towards her room.

"Toph. No. Wait! Come back!"  
  
He called after her, but to no avail. He heard the door to her room slam shut, and the thundering of noise which meant there was probably also a boulder blocking the entrance.

He sighed, and slumped onto one of the available pillows, cradling his head in his hands.

What was he thinking?


	4. Chapter 4

Okay dear readers, this is the point in the story where things are going to start changing up a bit. I realize that Zuko will not be entirely in character (honestly, it's likely none of the characters will) but I have tried to keep his character in a believable spectrum from what we have seen in cannon. He's going to be quite a bit angrier and darker than he is in the series, but I don't think it would be unreasonable for that to occur, judging by his character traits in season one (hotheaded, angry, and emotional). And I think that the circumstances in the story (his failing nation, marital troubles, ect.) would cause those traits to reawaken.

And as for the Toko romance, this story is obviously not canon and should not be treated as such. But I don't think it is unreasonable for Zuko to be taking out his repressed anger and romantic feelings on an old friend. The fact that it might go on to become something deeper...well, hopefully I can make that somewhat believable too.  
I hope you all enjoy! Feedback is always appreciated!

CHAPTER 4

The next morning dawned bright and early. Zuko was awakened by the glaring light which shone through the blinds he had forgotten to close last night. He groaned and rolled over, pulling his bed sheet over his head and tried to get back to sleep. Several minutes later he heard a knock at his door.

"Rise and shine, nephew! It looks to be a busy day today, we could use your help."

Zuko sighed and pulled himself out of bed. He scrubbed his face quickly and changed into fresh clothing before he opened the door. He accidentally kicked the tray his Uncle had left for him, but quickly reached out to steady the cup before any tea could spill on the landing. He deftly separated one sticky bun from the others and crammed it fully into his mouth, chewing as he descended the stairs.

In the kitchen, he could see that Iroh and Toph were already hard at work. His Uncle was manning the counter as Toph removed a fresh tray of sticky buns from the oven. Deciding it was probably best to avoid Toph for now, he turned to Iroh.

"Uncle, I need to speak to you."

Iroh pulled a tight grin as he attempted to simultaneously take two orders and sort change for the previous customer. "If perhaps it could wait, Zuko..."

Zuko nodded. "As soon as you have a free moment."

"Excellent. Why don't you go help Toph in the kitchen."

Making his way through the swinging doors into the kitchen, he saw Toph visibly jump as she felt his presence. Mumbling a good morning to her, he hastily looked around for something to occupy him. He spotted the recipe for fruit pastries and quickly hunted through the shelves for the ingredients. Once he had everything laid out, he went to work. Behind him, Toph was making a new batch of sticky buns, moving noisily to fill the obvious silence.

Zuko glanced back at her while measuring a cupful of flour. She was obviously avoiding speaking to him, something the Toph of his memory never would have done. Of course, that  
Toph would never have run away last night either, she simply would have confronted him.

Last night...

He shook his head. What exactly had come over him? He couldn't go around mooning over old friends...he was the Firelord. And married at that. He had no right to drag Toph into his marital problems. Analyzing his actions of the previous night, he guessed that his reaction to her had been purely instinctual. He had reunited with an old friend, and in his rush of emotions upon seeing her, he had simply confused his platonic feelings towards a friend for something deeper. That was all there was to it. A simple mistake.

But why then was his gaze still drawn to her? He shook his head and attempted to turn his thoughts towards Mai. Mai. His _wife_. Recovering in the Fire Nation.

Toph chose that moment to exit the kitchen with her tray of sweets. Squeezing past him in the narrow space, he could practically feel her ignoring him, like a tangible force. Her shoulder knocked against him in what he suspected was no accident, causing him to spill some sugar onto the floor.

"Clean up your mess before you keep going, Sparky." She deadpanned before continuing out into the main room.

Clean up your mess. He wondered if she knew how close to home those words truly were. He hadn't exactly been subtle about his and Mai's troubles last night, so he guessed she knew exactly what meaning he would infer from those words. He sighed.

--

In the main room of the tea shop, Toph's mind churned. Why had Zuko acted that way last night? The last time she had seen him he had treated her as nothing more than a child. Ugh. Growing up was so stupid. It made everyone treat you strangely.

She slammed the tray onto the counter before turning and stumbling up the stairs. Iroh noticed her distress and quickly finished the orders he was taking. Sticking his head into the kitchen he spoke;

"Zuko, man the counter for a few minutes. I will return shortly."

Toph was upstairs in the living room, staring determinedly at the wall, feet pulled up to her chest. Iroh bustled in, attempting to look busy so that she wouldn't think he was checking up on her. Unfortunately, the ruse didn't work.

"It's none of your business, Uncle." She said in a soft voice.

He sighed and sat beside her. "I know it is hard to believe, but I was young once. Perhaps I can give you a little insight if you let me know what is bothering you."

She made a face, but complied. "Growing up."

He motioned for her to continue.

"It's just that, well, I got used to people seeing me one way...and now they don't anymore." She slapped the table angrily. "It's confusing."

At that moment, Zuko appeared at the top of the stairs. Toph stopped talking, and Iroh noticed two spots of red appear on her cheeks. She seethed with embarrassment and anger.

"What do you want, Sparky?" She spat.

Zuko looked taken aback by her harsh tone. He glared at her and shot back;

"I needed to speak with my uncle. Perhaps you should go tend to the customers, _little girl._"

She growled, but made her way downstairs. Iroh observed the entire phenomenon with a look of incredulity on his face.

"What happened between you two? You were fine when I left last night..."

"Nothing. Nothing happened between us, Uncle. I just thought if Toph wanted to act like a child she should be treated as such."

Comprehension dawned in Iroh's eyes. "Zuko. You let your emotions rule you too easily. You always have. You cannot confide your troubles in her and expect her to understand, she is grown now, but she is still a child in many ways. Do not saddle your anger with Mai on her back."

Zuko sighed and rubbed his temples. "It's not that Uncle...well, it is. But it is also something more serious. Marital troubles are not the reason I came to see you. There was an assassination attempt."

Iroh nodded. "Yes?"

"The assassins knew where we were planning to be. They were informed by someone on the inside. It is no longer safe for me within the palace. There is no one I can trust."

"I see." Replied his Uncle. "And you have come here asking for my advice on this matter?"

"Well, yes. But also to ask you to accompany me back to the Fire Nation. To be my bodyguard, you're the only one I can trust."

"Ah, Zuko." Iroh shook his head. "I am an old man. I have lost my taste for intrigues and fighting. I can not go with you."

Zuko's face fell, but his Uncle continued.

"However, let me ask you; did your father or your sister overturn any of the palace laws during their time on the throne?"

Though the question confused him, Zuko knew his Uncle must have a good reason for asking, he thought for a moment.

"Yes...yes. My sister did, but they were restored when I took the throne. I remember signing the papers."

Iroh smiled. "I had hoped as much. Having earthbenders in the royal guard is a tradition we have not upheld for years, since we held an alliance with the Earth Kingdom...but as long as the royal decree still stands, I have no doubt it will be accepted..."

"What are you going on about, Uncle?"

"Well, nephew. Though I can not acquiesce to being your bodyguard, I certainly no someone who could use a little more excitement in her life. She comes very highly recommended", He smiled, "By me."

Zuko grimaced, "Not--not-"

"Yes. I'll send Toph with you."

--

"Absolutely not." Was Toph's first reaction to the news. "I mean, don't get me wrong, Uncle, I owe you a thousand debts of gratitude and all that, but making sure your emotionally troubled nephew doesn't get himself killed by some political defecters...not really what I had in mind."

She shrugged. "Besides, I'm sure he doesn't want _me_ traveling with him. Being a _little girl_ and all." This last part she directed at the door, where she could feel Zuko was eavesdropping.

He burst through the door.

"Emotionally troubled?!" He stormed over, looking down into her face as Iroh watched, amused. "I'll show you emotionally troubled!"

She stuck out her tongue at him.

"Oh well done, Toph. Making faces! And that is supposed to prove to me that you're not still a little girl." Zuko sneered.

"I am not a little girl!"

"Enough." Iroh's voice cut through their bickering. "Zuko, you need a bodyguard. Toph is the best Earthbender there is."

Zuko nodded reluctantly.

"I still don't see what's in it for me, Uncle." Said Toph.

"Well, you could view it as an opportunity to get some real training...instead of beating up drunks on your way home..."

Toph shrugged. "If you think it's for the best old man..."

Iroh smiled, his eyes twinkling as he took in the deliberately uncaring expression both Zuko and Toph had put on. "Yes. Yes I do."

--

(And a heartfelt thank you to all my reviewers. I appreciate it!)


	5. Chapter 5

And so Dear Readers, I bring you chapter five. I apologize endlessly for the long wait, it's my first quarter in college and I was having a bit of a difficult time adjusting to everything. But hopefully now that my time management skills have improved, the updates will be more regular. I'm hoping to churn out another chapter before winter break ends, so you all can look forward to that I hope.

Once again let me remind you all that this is a work of fiction. I don't own these characters, and I will do my best to keep them in character, but some artistic license will have to be taken to make the story work.

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------

CHAPTER 5

--------------------------------------

The next morning dawned far too bright and far too early for Zuko's taste. He groaned hugely before flopping over in bed and shoving his head deeper into the pillow.

He heard a snort of laughter.

Startled, he leapt up out of the bed, whirling suddenly in an attempt to find the intruder. Unfortunately, he was still groggy and his maneuver failed spectacularly, pitching him sideways into the wall.

"Good morning sunshine." Came Toph's voice, choking back laughter. "Looks like you could use a bodyguard after all, huh? If only to protect you from your own moves, they're terrifying."

He glared at her before remembering that she couldn't see him. She was standing near the door, wearing nondescript traveling clothes and holding a knapsack.

"So are you ready to go? Or will your precious Fire Nation throne have to wait for you to attack the other walls as well?"

He flushed angrily. "I didn't realize we would be leaving so early or I would have packed the night before."

"Oh did I forget to tell you? Oops." She gave him a tight smile before sauntering out of the room. "I hope you can catch up Sparky."

Grumbling, he quickly made his way around the room, shoving the things he had brought back into his bag. Part of him rebelled against the thought of going back. He enjoyed the lack of responsibilities and political situations his few days in the Earth Kingdom had given him. And, as much as he hated to admit it, he enjoyed the time away from Mai. Recently, it seemed that all she wanted to do was put him on the offensive. She nagged at every fault of his she could find, never able to make up her mind. One day he was too soft-hearted, the next he didn't show enough affection towards her. And it was getting harder to show affection as well.

The whole palace knew they slept in separate rooms, Agni! The whole nation knew. And most of the nation had probably been in Mai's bed as well. He stopped, remembering their last fight. Well, he had done the fighting, her responses had been as cold and emotionless as ever.

"You missed the council meeting this morning." Mai had said, as she poked desolately at the lunch in front of her.

"Did I?" He had responded innocently. "I must have overslept. It's so hard to get to bed early when one's spouse returns at all hours of the night."

"Is that so? Well, maybe 'one's spouse' should get a room of her own. What do you think about that?"

"Is that really what you want Mai?" He had asked. And he knew the answer that was coming, but he had asked all the same. "I know you've started to look elsewhere for your pleasures. I'm not stupid, Mai. I know you don't love me anymore. I just don't know when things changed."

She looked at him coldly. "I don't know if things ever changed, Zuko. Perhaps this is how it has always been."

He nodded. "Do as you wish. I won't keep you."

They finished their meal in silence. Zuko ate rapidly and stood to leave, as he reached the door he heard her voice and stopped.

"You never loved me Zuko. I was just the first girl you met that didn't judge you by that scar. But it was never love. I married you to help this nation, but now it seems that your childishness is even starting to get in the way of that. This nation is falling apart. The sooner you do something about it, the better, and I would suggest doing something big. Your people are restless, Agni knows how long we have until they take their futures into their own hands."

Zuko grimaced at the memory, rubbing his temples. His people had been taking matters into their own hands all right. Poverty swept the nation, most of the farmlands and towns were still damaged from the war, and the people we tired of subjugation by the other nations. They still remembered the feeling of being the conquerors, instead of the conquered. Parties of renegade soldiers raided Earth Kingdom villages, taking supplies and burning them to the ground. And Mai approved. She claimed it was their right as a nation to rule, because they were the stronger.

He shook his head. He needed to return, and the faster the better. What had he been thinking, leaving Mai in charge of the palace? He grabbed his knapsack and rushed out the door, running straight into Toph.

They tumbled to the ground, heads colliding painfully. They lay slightly dazed for several seconds, him on top of her, before she shook her head and shoved him off.

She massaged her head slowly and grimaced, "Really desperate, aren't you Sparky? I mean I know its been a while since you got some, but right here in the hallway? I thought you had more class." She snickered.

He just rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag from where it had fallen.

"Lets get a move on Toph."

------------------------------------

Several hours later they found themselves walking the dusty road out of Ba Sing Se. Saying goodbye to Iroh had been a difficult job, as they both knew it would probably be some time before they saw the old man again. He had consistently reassured them both that he was perfectly capable of handling the tea shop on his own, and that no, he did not plan on visiting the Fire Nation any time soon, sorry.

So they had taken the main road out of town, traveling mostly in silence. They had made it as far as the great forest when darkness fell. Zuko was reluctant to speak first, but he had a hunch that Toph would continue through the night, (just to prove she could) if he didn't suggest that they stop. He held out his arm in an attempt to signal her to stop, which she promptly ran into.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"The sun's going down. I think we should stop for the night. I have no desire to be stumbling about in the dark."

"Well, night or day, its all the same to me. But if you feel like taking a rest, that's all you have to say, Sparky." She smirked. "I guess we should make camp then."

They hunted around for a while longer, looking for slightly softer ground. Finding a patch of soft moss, Zuko dropped his pack and began to set up the tent he carried within. Toph smirked at his struggles and quickly made a few hand motions, shaping a tent from the earth.

"All done." She smiled and crawled inside. Stretching out on the ground she exclaimed in delight. "Oh I've forgotten how nice it feels to sleep on the ground. Its the best."

Zuko grimaced. "I prefer a bed personally, but to each his own I suppose." He pulled a pot and some dried vegetables and herbs from his pack. "I'm going to find some firewood and fill this with water, do you mind making a fire pit?"

"I guess not Sparky. But who put you in charge?"

He grinned, "Well, you are my bodyguard, so technically, you answer to me."

She huffed, "You know I'm only doing this because Uncle asked me. It has nothing to do with you."

"That doesn't make it any less true. I'm still your boss." And with that he walked into the trees in the direction of the river.

Toph pulled a face at his back and wondered whether it was worth it to make him dig his own fire pit, but her stomach growled and she decided against it. He might not share his food if she did that. So with a quick stomping motion she shaped a pit in the ground and settled down to wait for his return.

----------------------------------

Later that night, after both Toph and Zuko had eaten their fill of the soup, they sat around the fire. Neither spoke, but it was not the tense silence of earlier. I was a more companionable quiet. After a while, Toph reached into her pack and pulled out a hairbrush, she then proceeded to unwrap her hair from its traveling style and brush it out. It fell to about her shoulder blades, in inky black threads. The firelight danced on each strand as she brushed it, and Zuko felt himself hypnotized by the captured flames.

"What are you staring at Sparky?"

Zuko blinked, trance broken. She must have felt him staring.

"Why do you keep it so long? Wouldn't a shorter style be easier to care for?"

She shrugged, but thought for a moment before replying. "I guess it reminds me of my mother. She always wanted me to keep it long, and she would always spend time brushing it out before I slept. It was one of those things that we always fought over. I wanted it short, but she was adamant that no one would marry me if I cut it. She was worried enough about that with me being blind, so I kept it long for her."

Zuko was surprised at her openness. The Toph he remembered would have died before recounting such a personal tale. He watched as she deftly braided her hair back for sleeping. It did look lovely long.

"You asked a question so now it's my turn. What exactly happened between you and Mai? And why do you need a bodyguard?" Toph's face was serious, and her moon-pale eyes fixated on him in a searching way.

"That's two questions." Zuko pointed out.

"Well you can ask me another after to even it out. Just tell me."

"Fine." He sighed. "What happened between Mai and I...well, I'm not even sure. She says that she never loved me, that she only married me to help the nation. And she claims that I never loved her either, but I don't know if she's right because...well, because I don't think it would hurt like this if I didn't love her. And it did hurt, at least at first. Agni, it felt like something was ripping me apart. But after a while the pain went away, and now there's just a kind of smoothness, of flatness where that feeling used to be...its strange. I don't know if I can describe it."

But Toph was already nodding knowingly, so he stopped. There was a sadness in her face that he had never seen before. It was at that moment that he realized how much exactly she had grown up. Not only in body, but in mind as well. She had been through a lot, this girl.

After that, they simply sat for a while. The silence stretched between them, but there was a new understanding now. With the warmth of the fire on his face, Zuko's eyelids began to droop.

"I'll explain about needing a bodyguard in the morning, but now I just need some rest. Do you mind taking first watch?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not tired."

"Good, wake me when you feel sleepy." And with that he crawled into his tent, entering sleep almost the minute the flap drifted shut.

Toph struggled to remain awake, Zuko's words churning in her head, but after about an hour, her eyes closed and did not flutter open again.

The fire crackled eerily in the darkness.

----------------------

Zuko awoke to a grinning face over him. Gold teeth winked out of a rotting smile. Zuko struggled, but he found both his hands and feet tied.

"Don't try that now, lad. We don't want you hurting yourself." He winked cheerfully. "Could affect your market value."

_Market value?_ Zuko thought as he continued to struggle. _Slavers_. Toph must have fallen asleep on her watch.

The large and all together too cheerful slaver hauled him to his feet and pulled him outside. Squinting in the bright light, Zuko could make out the figure of Toph, bound and gagged, attempting to fight herself free of her captor's hold.

Zuko glanced around, trying to take stock of the situation. There looked to be about eight of them, dressed in tattered clothes. The majority looked to be earth nation, but he was unable to tell which were benders and which weren't, he spied the blue of at least one waterbender, and he could tell by the stance of the gold-toothed man that he was almost certainly a firebender. Hmm, looks like some had no problem with international cooperation. Scrutinizing more closely, he found which one he guessed to be the leader, a tall, thin man dressed like a sandbender. He looked to be giving the orders. He was distracted from sizing him up more, however, because at that moment, Toph managed to wrestle the gag out of her mouth.

"Take your hands off me you filthy brigands. I swear to you that once I get free I will shove rocks so far up your---" The man holding her chuckled and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Ooh, boys. We've got a feisty one." The others laughed. "Pretty eyes too." He remarked, peering into her face. "And not a half bad figure either."

Toph's face flushed with anger, but there was nothing she could do as the man ran his hands up and down her sides. "Maybe we'll have to keep this one for a while and sell her used."

Zuko felt anger bubble up within him. "Don't talk about her like that!" He growled.

The man holding Toph laughed. "Well look at that. We've got her man all riled up just thinking about it. What's the problem son? Eager to get the goods yourself?" Forgetting that his feet were tied as well, Zuko lunged forward and promptly fell on his face.

The gold-toothed man hauled him up again. "Keep your cool son. We ain't going to hurt her none. Xian just likes to joke around is all." He spun Zuko around and peered more closely at him. "Now don't you look mighty familiar..." He reached out and drew his finger along Zuko's scar, causing him to flinch.

"I've got someone who's dying to meet you, your highness."

----------------------------------

(And a heartfelt thanks to all my reviewers! I appreciate it!)


	6. Interlude

----------------------------------

INTERLUDE

---------------------------------

No guard in the Boiling Rock liked duty on row eight. The worst was the graveyard shift, but the dim lighting and isolated location of the corridor were difficult to handle at almost any time of day. Row Eight was maximum security, four guards stationed at all hours, constant rounds.

Soto hated duty on Row Eight. The majority of the prisoners were quiet, complacent, but the ones who fought. Well, it was enough to crack anyone's spirits.

Soto walked, with that natural march which comes from years of guarding, along the same path he took every time he was assigned to Row Eight. It was a leisurely pace, an equal amount of time spent passing each room. Well, all except one.

Room Fourteen haunted Soto's dreams. His first day on Row Eight he had been warned about it, but he had scoffed, laughed at the advice. What was there to fear from a prisoner in a cell? So he had walked, walked to Room Fourteen, stood outside the door.

It had been silent. But then he had heard something. Whispers, crazy words in the dark. He had stepped closer to the door, hoping to make out what was being said.

Suddenly, a hand had snaked out through the food-slot and grabbed his leg. A pale-corpse like hand, scratched and scabbed from self-inflicted fury. And Soto had screamed and run. And her screams of mad laughter had followed him down the hall.

Nowadays, he ran past Room Fourteen.

He had seen the inside once, when it was being cleaned. The cell was tiny, bare and spartan. But every inch of the walls and floor were covered in scratchings, writings. Words spiraled together, the crazy ramblings of the deranged. But three words appeared over and over again, like some pitiful mantra.

THE IRON EMPRESS

Soto shivered and walked away.


	7. Chapter 6

(I apologize for the huge time lapse in between chapters. I can only hope you guys didn't get too tired of waiting and still care to read. Thank you for all the lovely comments and support, it is much appreciated.)

---------------------------------

CHAPTER 6

---------------------------------

Toph and Zuko found themselves thrown into a small cart attached to two ostrich-horses. Both were bound and gagged. The grinning gold-toothed slaver laughed as they quickly crawled as far away from each other as possible (relatively difficult in such a small cart, but they managed), glaring daggers.

"Looks like we're got a little quarrel here." He chuckled. "Why don't we see if you two can talk it out. It's a long trip to where we're headed." He reached down and removed, first Zuko's and then Toph's gag. Smiling and whistling, he walked off toward his own mount.

The cart rumbled into motion, beginning a vastly uncomfortable journey. Despite having their gags removed, Zuko and Toph opted not to talk, but rather to glare and each other from across the cart, grimacing each time a wheel caught a rut. After a good half hour, Zuko broke the silence, whispering so as not to alert the driver of their conversation.

"You do realize this is all your fault, right?"

Toph rolled her eyes, "Oh very mature Sparky. Did it take you this long to figure that out?"

He snorted. "Hardly. Now, how are we going to get out of this mess? I for one prefer not to stick around and see who it is I'm supposed to meet."

Toph's brow crinkled into a frown and he realized that she must have missed the grinning man's whispered comment before.

"The firebender," Zuko explained, "He recognized me. Said he knew someone who was looking forward to meeting me."

Toph's eyes narrowed, "That can't be good news." She sighed. "Now I see why you needed a bodyguard."

"This has nothing to do with that!" He protested, "And a fat lot of good you did anyway. Without you I wouldn't even be in this mess."

"Yeah, but with me you might just be able to get out of it." She smiled, and turned her body slightly, so that Zuko could see the protruding nail in the cart behind her. She twisted her hands as well, so that the fraying threads of her bonds we visible. "It'll take a while, but I think I'll be able to get loose."

Zuko frowned. "What good is that going to do? You can't earthbend with your feet still tied. Let me use it first, I can firebend with just my hands."

"No way Sparky, I had to metalbend this nail out of the wood. I get to use it first."

Their whispering became more heated.

"This is no time to act like a child Toph."

"Why don't you just use your Uncle's firebreath thing, genius?"

His voice took on a tone of greater annoyance, not minding his volume anymore he said;

"I don't have that kind of control. Unless you're looking to be fried to a crisp, in which case I would certainly love to oblige you."

Two ostrich-horses pulled up alongside their cart. Gold-tooth and the one called Xian, stared down at them.

"Keep it down you two." Came Gold-tooth's cheery voice. "We'll be there soon enough."

"What exactly are you planning to do with us? Sell us?" Toph questioned.

Xian laughed, and Gold-tooth answered. "Sell you? Not likely. Our boss would certainly have something to say about that, and he's not exactly the forgiving type."

"The sandbender? What does he want with us?" said Zuko.

The man looked puzzled for a moment.

"Makke?" He said. "Oh he's not in charge. Of this mission maybe, but certainly not the whole operation. Anyway, he doesn't have any idea who you are. All the better for me I suppose. Means Xian and I'll get the benefits of that capture."

Xian grinned cruelly. "Hopefully, lots of benefits."

He caught sight of something ahead of them. "Ah, I see that we've made it to headquarters." Spurring his mount forward he took off toward the front. Gold-tooth hung back. "Don't think I can't see what you're doing with that nail young lady." Toph froze. "Oh, by all means continue if you wish. It wont do you much good once you're inside the camp, we'll probably untie you anyway." He grinned. "Strange though. I remember checking for loose nails before I tossed you both in here..." His grin stretched even further and he kicked his horse onward.

"That man is altogether too cheerful." Muttered Toph.

"I told you to let me use the nail."

"Oh like he wouldn't have seen _you_ doing it?"

Their bickering continued as they rolled into the thieves camp.

-------------------------------------

Zuko's first look around the camp left him rather impressed. Far from being the run-down dump he had been expecting as he looked around he saw a bustling city. Certainly the buildings were a bit ramshackle and hobnobbed together, but he could see several structures that looked more permanent, and the architecture was actually quite fine.

The entire camp was surrounded by a high wall of stakes, he looked around for possible escape routes, but it appeared that the only way in or out was through the large gate they had just entered by. Toph was staring sullenly at the floor of the cart, unable to feel what was going on around them.

"It sounds busy, Sparky. Just how big is this place?"

"It's pretty big. Not the size of a city, quite, but its getting there. Fairly well guarded too. We're going to have trouble getting out of here."

"Well, we're going to have to figure something out fast, because I don't like the idea of having to meet whoever they're taking us to."

There was a snort from behind them, they turned to see the earthbender Xian, grinning cruelly.

"Well, looks like you just ran out of time to plan an escape." He chuckled. "What a shame. I expected more from the leader of the firenation..." He reached into the cart and grabbed Zuko's bonds steering him out onto the hard packed ground. "Time to get you cleaned up majesty. Can't have you meeting the boss looking like we been treating ya rough. Might never hear the end of it." He laughed loudy, causing Zuko to suspect their boss would have no problem with his rough treatment.

"And what of my guard?" He asked, putting on his most royal voice (which might have worked had Toph not snorted with laughter at his efforts). Xian followed Zuko's gaze toward Toph.

"Your _guard_? Oh, that's rich." He patted Toph condescendingly on the head. She snarled. "Great job protecting 'im little lady. Real good guard work." He laughed and pulled Zuko away.

Toph settled down in the cart to wait. Presumably she wasn't important enough to be seen to. As she waited she continued her efforts with the nail and her bonds. She had almost worked her way through one side when footsteps alerted her to the approach of a stranger.

An old woman's voice grated sharply right next to her. She jumped, wishing her feet were on the ground so she could avoid being taken by surprise.

"Come along now dearie. Time to get you settled into camp. You're a bender now, aren't you?"

She pulled at Toph's hands, leading her from the cart.

Toph allowed herself to be led from the cart then stubbornly fell to the ground once she could feel it. "I'm not going anywhere till I know what's happened to my companion."

"Oh your young man will be quite fine I'm sure. But you my girl are a mess. The master has requested your presence as well, but not until you've had a bath and a change of clothes."

Though suspicious Toph could tell that the old woman told the truth. Now that her feet were firmly planted on the floor she could also tell that the woman was large and strong, with the stance of a warrior, and that she was probably a bit younger than her voice had led the girl to believe. Toph shrugged and allowed herself to be led away, presumably toward the bath house.

"I'm Manari." She took a breath as though she was going to continue, but seemed to be waiting for something. Belatedly, Toph realized that the woman was expecting her name.

"Um, my name's Toph." She replied, keeping her tone even. "And I'm not used to people introducing themselves to prisoners."

Manari chuckled. "Well, perhaps you're no prisoner."

Toph raised her eyebrows, "Well, people tying up their guests isn't something I'm used to either, so excuse the presumption." She shifted her bound hands in the hope that the woman would catch the hint and untie them, once her hands were free, then she could bend her way out of the camp, hopefully grab Zuko...

"Well, guest or no, my orders are to keep your hands tied. And to get you a bath and new clothes, you smell of ostritch-horse." She crinkled her nose disdainfully and led Toph to the bathhouse.

After being forcefully dunked in scalding water and scrubbed till her skin was raw, Toph was not entirely sure that bathing wasn't a form of torture in and of itself. Even more torturous was the steady stream of babble Manari kept up as she went to town with the scrub-brush.

"By the stones child! You've got enough dirt rubbed into your skin to make a new continent! Don't you ever bathe?"

After the first attempt to explain that she actually _liked_ dirt, thank you very much, Toph resigned herself to the chatter and just kept quiet, thinking instead about who would be so eager to meet with Zuko.

As Firelord he was bound to have enemies, there would always be those who disagreed with his more peaceful way of ruling and longed for the politics of his father and his sister's rule. She fervently hoped that their captor was not one of those kinds, she had no doubt she could face any of these benders in single combat (or potentially even in small groups) but she and Zuko against the entire encampment? More of a suicide mission than she was willing to risk. She may have been called reckless in the past, but stupid? Certainly not. At least not to her _face_.

More than ever, she just wished for the old group. With Aang and Katara at her side, fighting her way out of a camp of benders would have at least been a possibility. But she pushed thoughts of them aside, for on the heels of thoughts of the two benders always came thoughts of _him,_ their last member. And thinking about him was something she strived to avoid. Still, it would have been nice to have better backup than just flame boy.

Her reverie was broken as Manari tugged her arm to get her out of the bath. Her wet hair was quickly pulled back and braided by deft fingers.

"Sorry child, the boss seems to be wanting to see you sooner than anticipated. they'll be no time to dry your hair and whatnot."

Toph shrugged. "Not really a concern of mine, to be honest." She was more preoccupied with the bonds on her wrists, the ropes of which had been loosened by her time in the water. Before she had a chance to work free however, they were removed, but just as quickly her arms were forced upward as Manari slid a thigh-length tunic over her head. This was followed by a short wrap-around jacket. Her hands were then tied once again with new cords.

"Step into the trousers now girl." Manari's voice coaxed her. Toph stepped forward compliantly into loose pants, secured with ties at the knee. "Now its time to see the master."

Manari led her forward again, and Toph noted with some relief that they seemed to have no intention of giving her shoes. She had no idea if they could tell she was blind or not but it didn't seem to be a large concern of theirs either way. Manari led her through several open courtyard-type areas before stopping in front of one of the larger buildings. One of the few made of stone as well. The door creaked open and she was shoved somewhat unceremoniously inside. Thankfully, the floor was still dirt, as she would have hated to be reduced to clinging to the wall for direction. As it was, she strode purposefully down the corridor, towards the sound of voices she heard at the other end. Zuko's was loudest, the hotheaded boy seemed to be having his usual struggle to control his temper. But the quieter, more subdued voice seemed familiar to her ears as well. A curtain blocked the entryway to the dining hall, and Toph stood their for several moments, hoping to glean information before entering.

"My kingdom is perfectly stable, thank you very much." came Zuko's voice. Outraged, as per usual. "I've no need for your offer of mercenaries. And who would they fight anyway? _My own people_? The very idea is ridiculous."

The voice that followed was a cool and collected one. "I would not have thought you would be so ignorant that you couldn't see the discord in your own ranks. Much of the Fire Nation Army would be happy to answer to another leader now, they are starved for action. Firebending is a warriors skill, not meant for farming and herd-"

Zuko cut him off, "My people are good for more than fighting!"

"True as that may be, others feel differently. They rally to another cause."

Toph could feel Zuko's exasperation, unfortunately, the other man was keeping himself fully on his chair, not even his feet touching the ground. She had no way to tell who he was or whether he was lying.

"The Iron Empress, I've heard. No chance your spies have any knowledge in that area?"

"Only that there has been much talk surrounding the Boiling Rock, where, correct me if I am mistaken, your sister is being held?"

"You think Azula is behind this?"

"I never said that." He paused. "I think it's time for you to come out of the shadows friend." He called, directing his voice towards the doorway. "Don't think I had forgotten I sent for you. I know my people to be highly efficient." He stood in acknowledgement as a lady entered the room. The instant his feet hit the floor Toph knew him.

Long Feng, ex-commander of the Dai Li.

She swore loudly.

------------------------------------------------------------

(Again, sorry for the delay in updating. I had almost lost motivation to continue the story, but as I was wandering the site, I found little to no Toko stuff that gave me the adventure/romance I was looking for, and so, I find myself forced to continue. Hope that's not too much of a burden for you, dear readers.)


End file.
